The Wolf Fell In Love With The Loch Ness Monster
by ForgottenSunlight
Summary: Nessie is 17, & it's her first day at high school. & first time without her family. Jacob is starting with her; of course. She knows there is some kind of connection between them, but she doesn't know what. What will she do when she finds out? R&R please
1. Prologue

**A/N; new fanfic yay! After I read Breaking Dawn I just had to do a fic about Nessie & Jake. I don't really have much of a proper plot yet, I just know the basics lol. Want to see what people think & if people actually review before I upload the first chapter lol. Thanks guys if you do read & review. It means a lot to me x)**

**Disclaimer-- I own Twilight, I own New Moon, I own Eclipse, I own Breaking Dawn, I own Stephenie, I own The Host, I own Pizza Hut, I own Burger King, I own the queen.  
...and if you haven't already guessed, then, yes, I am lying. xD! I own nothing. Because I am misfortunate like that xD  
Edit; I own Phillis. As does Katy. Though Phillis isn't in this fanfic so I dunno why I'm mentioning it ahaha**

& So The Werewolf Fell In Love With The Loch Ness Monster

Prologue

I tilted my head to the side, as I looked at myself in my full length mirror in my bedroom, wondering how old I looked. Hmm, about 17. Though I could probably pass for 18 if I wanted to. Strange, seeing as I was actually only 6 years old. Though mentally and physically I was in my late teens. It seems weird to have sped through the awkward teenage years...I don't know if I was glad or not, sometimes I just wanted to be normal. Though, most of the time I didn't; I loved being different, unique, one in a million, even among my kind. Today my family...or let's say Alice...were throwing me a birthday party..._another _birthday party. My seventeenth.

I sighed, how long had it been since she last threw me one...four, five months ago? Though I was glad I was growing slower these days, I was growing slow enough that I could finally start high school. I was starting tomorrow with Jacob; my parents, and aunts and uncles wanted to go too, I knew they just wanted to spy on me and protect me, but I convinced them to let me go on my own, and my mom, Bella, agreed with me. She knew Jacob would protect me. And I did, too. Not like I needed to protected. I could certainly take care of myself. I knew that in about a year I would be full grown, and would stop growing altogether. I think I would be glad; I wouldn't have to have Alice buying me clothes all the time when I'd grown out of them, and I'd get to have birthday parties once a year like normal people. Yes, _I _would be glad...but I bet Alice wouldn't be. I laughed lightly to myself. Ha, serves her right for all the torture she inflicted on me; all the parties, and shopping every month, and blah.

I heard a chuckle come from behind me. I spun around to see my dad, Edward, standing at my door. "You're just like your mother." he said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, were you eavesdropping on my mind?" I put my hands on my hips, but laughed a little.

"You know I can't help it."

"Okay...how long have you been stood there?" I asked, removing my hands from my hips and crossing them across my chest.

"Not long." he grinned. "Okay, you got me. I was just...fascinated."

"Fascinated...by me?" I shook my head. "You're just trying to make an excuse for your eavesdropping." I laughed.

He chuckled. "So...you not looking forward to your party then?"

"Of course I am." I lied. I, unlike my mom, was good at lying. ..._Oh great—_I smacked the heel of my hand to my forehead—_if he didn't know I was lying before, he definitely does now._

"Yep." my dad answered my unsaid thought.

I narrowed my eyes. This reading minds thing was really starting to piss me off. I smiled at him sweetly like I was thinking nice thoughts.

He laughed and shook his head. "Right, I'll leave you alone with your thoughts."

I nodded.

He turned around and headed out of the door, then stopped and looked around at me. "Though I'd probably be able to hear you still from downstairs if I wanted to." he grinned, jokingly.

**A/N; right. That's it xD  
It's just the prologue so yeah..  
If I get some reviews I'll upload the first chapter hehe  
So pleeease review. If you do...I'll give you a cookie x) & mention you on my next chapter.  
Thanks a lot. I love reviews as much Jacob xD ...and that's a lot. Haha.  
****So yeah, shall I upload the next chapter? Review, tell me what you think & if you think I should.  
****Thanks a bunch x)**


	2. The Perfect Dress

**A/N; Ahh. Thanks so much for all the reviews on my last chapter! It really helps me to write another one quicker x)  
klpixie12, Solar-gem, me, xBlackKissx, Hawkgrrrl, missbrunettgirl, shanikwaxx, The Creative Writer, edwardandmyriam, Queen Of The Mods, tragic butterfly...you all get a cookie! -gives cookie- & i'll throw in a cupcake too, because i'm kind like that xD -gives you all a cupcake-  
The cupcakes have Tom & Jerry on haha. I actually made some yesterday with them on xD  
Right, so on the prologue, it was 1am, that's why Nessie said Alice was throwing her a party _today _lol. & then she went to bed lol incase anyone got confused as she is now waking up aha  
Edit; Queen Of The Mods, aka Tasha, gets mentioning. Yes. Because she is an epic win of a person. x) **

& So The Werewolf Fell In Love With The Loch Ness Monster

Chapter One

The Perfect Dress

"Nessie! Nessie! Nessie! Nessie!" I heard someone shouting, and I immediately recognised the voice as Alice.

I heard her come barging through my bedroom door, and I opened my eyes to a blinding light. I looked around at the source, squinting. Alice was standing by my window near the open curtains, the curtains that were shut a second ago.

"Aliceeee." I groaned, pulling my covers up over my head.

I felt her tug on the covers and I held them tighter. She managed to get them off me.

I sighed. "What, Alice?" I asked her, frustrated for being woken up so early. _Just because she doesn't need sleep, pfft._

"You know what today is?!" she squealed, her hyper self, poking my arm repetitively.

"Uhm...let's all annoy Nessie day?" I suggested.

"No! It's your birthday, silly!" Alice rolled her eyes. "I think you're the only person ever to have forgotten their own birthday!" she laughed.

"Yes...apart from the slight fact that this isn't a real birthday, Alice." I sighed.

"Of course it is! No one says it can't be, so I say it can!" she giggled. _Man, she's insane today. Though I suppose this is how she always is. _

I sat up and ran my fingers through my messy bed hair. "Fine, fine. I'm up." I said, swinging my legs out of bed as she moved away. I stood up, slipping my feet into my fluffy white slippers. "So...what are our plans for today?" I sighed, knowing she had some.

Alice beamed. "Well, we're going shopping! Of course. You need an outfit. For your party. Tonight. Ooh, isn't it just so exciting?"

"Yes. I can hardly contain it." I grinned, then turned around and rolled my eyes, as I picked some clothes out to wear; black skinny jeans and a grey ,off the shoulder top, with silver rose prints on it. I grabbed my underwear and turned around to go shower.

Alice was still there, she had been watching me as I picked out what to wear. "Good choice." she grinned, as she skipped out of my bedroom.

* * *

After I had showered and got ready, I walked downstairs, only to have my arm practically yanked out of it's socket by Alice.

"There you are! You take forever!" she screamed at me, pulling me out of the door, me only just managing a quick wave to everyone.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, you can release your death grip on my arm, you know. I'm not gonna run away."

"I wouldn't take any chances." she laughed, but let go off my arm anyway. "You're just like Bella, you!"

I sighed. "As I've been told."

We walked into the garage, and got into Alice's new red Porsche. As we were pulling out of the drive, I saw a big wolf in the trees. It looked at me and I couldn't help the beaming smile that came to my face. It happened everytime I saw him.

"Hey, Alice. Can Jake come?" I asked her.

"You really think he'd want to come shopping, Ness?"

"I don't know...maybe." I said, just hanging onto the hope of him coming, I didn't really know why I wanted him to come so badly...well...of course I did, he was my best friend...

I saw Alice raise her eyebrows in the mirror and decided to drop it. I turned around and waved at Jacob out of the back window as we drove away.

* * *

We had soon got to Seattle. What, with Alice speeding and all. Though which one of the our family doesn't? Even I've got used to the speed now. I loved driving. And cars. I, unlike, my mom, actually knew about cars, and loved them. Like Jacob I guess. Ah, Jacob. I could tell there was something more between me and him, but I didn't know what. I didn't have the slightest idea. We were just best friends that's all...weren't we? Of course we were. Though I knew deep down it was something more, and I just had to find out what it was. I mean, he was moving with us after all. Yeah, we were moving, to North Bend; it's a little place similar to Forks, but more beautiful I've been told. I mean, we had to move. It's been years that my family have lived here, someone must have noticed they weren't aging by now. But my family wouldn't take that chance, I guess that's why they mainly stayed in and visited other places instead of Forks and La Push. We were moving tonight after my party. I couldn't wait. A new place. A new life. High school. It would be awesome. Sure, I'd miss Grandad Charlie, but I knew he'd come visit often enough. Jacob was coming with us. Of course I wanted him to, more than anything, but I just couldn't understand why he would leave his pack and his friends and family for me...

I got out of the car when Alice had parked up, and looked at her as we walked, ready to ask her the question I'd be wondering about.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Nessie?"

"Um...why is Jacob coming with us tonight?" I asked her.

"Don't you want him to?"

"Yes, of course I do, it's just—"

"Ahh, this store is new!! Come on!!" Alice shrieked and dragged me in.

* * *

I came out of the changing room wearing one of the gazillions of dresses I'd tried on today. We was in the eighth dress store. The dress that I had on now was black, halter neck, and the flowing thin material came to just past my knees.

Alice shook her head. "Next one."

I sighed and went back into the changing room, pulling on the next dress, all I saw in the mirror was a flash of green as I put it on, I didn't bother looking in the mirror at myself with it on. I walked out of the changing room and Alice's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God, this is the one!" she squealed.

"The one?"

"YES! Your hair! It looks amazing!"

"But it's been like this all day?" I said, confused.

"Haven't you seen yourself?! Go back in! Go back in! Lookie!" she said, pretty much jumping up and down.

"Fine, fi—" I stopped as I had walked into the changing room and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

Alice was right. This was definitely _the one_. It was bright green, with a sort of sheen to it, it ended just above my knees, and was strapless. It hugged my newly formed curves perfectly, and I loved it. I looked up at my face, and wow, Alice wasn't wrong, my hair, what had happened to it? It looked a brighter bronze, almost red, and healthier. I think the dress emphasized the colour and everything in it. _Wow. _I twirled around, as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was in awe.

I rushed back out to Alice. "Oh my gosh, you're right! It's perfect!" I was amazed at how my voice sounded, almost as hyper as hers was.

She grinned. "I'm never wrong when it comes to this kind of stuff." she laughed. "Now...shoes." she beamed.

* * *

**A/N; Right, I know it's short and basically has not much happening in this one but I'm going to bed now, and I thought I may as well upload what I've written and then do some more tomorrow and upload that x)  
Next chapter will be the party hehe. & the move I think x)  
****Review please! I'll love you guys forever if you do! In fact, I already too!  
& this time if you review, I'll give you...an ice cream! xD  
****So get reviewing! Tell me what you think!  
I know there's no real plot yet but bear with me x)  
Thanks so much for taking your time to read, & review.  
_XOXO  
...gossip girl  
xD I had to._**


	3. We Can Start Over, Together

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews again x)**

**missbrunettgirl, aleesh, Hawkgrrrl, piratehannelore, La Tua Cantante x 100, Queen Of The Mods, SlicVic...you all get an ice cream! What flavour, idk! You choose! XD**

& So The Werewolf Fell In Love With The Loch Ness Monster

Chapter Two

"We Can Start Over. Together."

It was nearly time. I smoothed my dress out in the mirror, and ran my fingers through my naturally curly hair. Alice had just done my make-up, it looked amazing. _I _looked amazing. She was going to do something with my hair, too, but decided my natural hair was beautiful as it was. Alice loved my hair, I could tell that much. She always randomly stroked it, though I didn't mind. I suppose she wished she had my hair, or could grow her own. I could grow mine however long I wanted, or cut it and it would grow back. But Alice couldn't. I guess she liked my hair so much because it was what she couldn't have. Or I may be way off base here. Whatever. Just a shot in the dark.

I couldn't wait until we moved tonight. I wanted a new life. A normal life. Well, not normal of course. I could never be normal. But I could maybe pretend I was. I wondered what it'd be like to have normal human friends...who go to parties, school, just...hang out with each other. I'd never had a human friend before, and I wanted most to see what it was like, to see if I could fit in with them. Well, I guess tomorrow we would see. High school. The place where kids dread to go, the place where you have to sit and just..._learn. _Was it weird that I was excited then?

I shrugged and went back to looking at myself in the mirror, checking I looked good enough to go down to my family waiting below. I looked at my hair. _Hmm, maybe I should straighten it for school tomorrow... _I thought, as I imagined how my hair would look straight, I bet it would look nice. I had actually never straightened it before, my family loved my curls, and I guess I did, too, but...I wanted a change. I sighed and let a strand of my hair go, so it bounced back into my curls. Yeah, I think I would straighten it tomorrow. I'd seen some girls that look my age—or, well, my physical and mental age, not my _actual _age—and they always had straight hair...maybe it was the fashion? I didn't know. I hadn't been around enough girls that age to tell.

I picked up my lip gloss from my bed, and applied some. I smiled at myself in the mirror. _Right, you can do this. _I bit my lip as I thought of Jacob waiting downstairs for me to make my appearance. My heart started thumping at a fast pace. _What is wrong with me?! _I thought frantically. _He's my best friend in the whole world! If there's anyone I should be comfortable doing this around, it should be him!_ I put my lip gloss back down, and sat on my bed. _Okay, Nessie, pull yourself together. He's your best friend. He won't care what you look like. _I nodded at myself, and then chuckled a bit. _I best get this over and done with now, it seems I'm getting more delusion by the second._

I strapped my feet into my new green high heels, and tentatively took a step towards the door. I walked down the hallway, peering over the banister near the stairs. I could see my family, chatting amongst themselves, waiting for me. I noticed Jacob and smiled, even though he couldn't see me. Then my heart sped up like before in the bedroom when I was thinking about him. _Oh no, it's happening again. _I saw my dad turn to look in the direction of where I was. I moved backwards so he couldn't see me, and stayed against the wall. I took a deep breath and walked to the top of the stairs, revealing myself to everyone. They all turned and looked at me. I made my way down the stairs slowly, so I didn't fall in those shoes.

"You look beautiful, Nessie." my dad smiled.

"So grown up." my mom cooed.

I smiled at everyone as they complimented me and gave them my thanks. I looked over at Jacob, he had a big smile on his face as he looked at me. My breath caught in my throat as I watched him. I looked down his body at what he was wearing; faded blue jeans and a black shirt. It was such a change to what he normally wore. My heart was frantic again, I looked down and actually let out a frustrated growl. _What is wrong with me?! _I looked back up at Jake, he looked confused—I looked around at everyone—as did everybody else. I stopped when my gaze landed on my dad. _Oh shit, he can hear everything. I can't think anymore about J— _I shook my head trying to get him out of it; it didn't work.  
_Lalalalalalaalala. _I sang in my head as I ran out into the garden. I bet everyone thought I had lost it. Maybe I had?

I didn't stop walking when I had got out into the garden, I just carried on going. I expected someone to be coming after me now, and maybe they were. I walked into the woods at the side of our house, took my shoes off and then broke into a run, dodging the trees and making sure nothing snagged my dress. I was glad this dress was short or I would be tripping over right about now. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew whoever was coming after me would find me, of course they would, all they needed to do was follow my scent and get led right to me.

I stopped running abruptly as a scent blew past me. Was that...werewolf? It wasn't Jake, that's for sure. I looked around to where the scent was coming from. I walked forward and looked behind a tree. A girl was sat against the tree, holding her knees. I walked to her, getting a better view.

I tilted my head. "Leah?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes swiveled up to look at me, they were unfocused and tear-filled.

I rushed over to her and sat down next to her, putting my arm around her shoulders. "Leah? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't know." she stated. She then started laughing.

I thought she'd lost her mind. But then I realized. "Leah, are you drunk?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

I narrowed my eyes. I really didn't believe her, but didn't want to press on it. "Leah. Look at me."

She did as she was told.

"Tell me what's going on." I urged her.

"I, uh," she started in a shaky voice. "Went to see..._Sam._"

"Go on." I willed her to continue.

"No, that's it." she said.

I furrowed my brows. "Uhm...okay. So...why did you go to see Sam?"

"I missed him." she said and broke down into fresh tears.

I put my other arm around her and held her. "Shh, Leah, it's okay. Why are you so worked up? You're usually always so strong." I said softly, and smiled at her.

"I can't do this anymore." she said, her voice unsteady.

"Do what?" I asked lightly.

"All of it."

I looked at her, silently willing her to elaborate.

"Everyday I wake up, I wake up wishing I was someone else. Everyday I get ready, get ready to start another day in my giant list of pointless days that all lead up to the day I die. Not one day is worth the struggle. Not one day I can look back on and smile. Except before all this shit happened, before Emily..." she trailed off. "I used to get up every morning with a smile on my face, I knew my life was worth living—I had that one person that no matter what happened, it wouldn't be anything, because I had _him. _Sam. He's my whole world." her voice broke.

I had never seen Leah like this before. I knew she was hurting but I always thought she was at least a little bit happy. That she was moving on, coping. But obviously I had been wrong. Way wrong.

"Now he's gone." Leah said suddenly, breaking the silence, her voice stronger. "Help me, Nessie, please. I don't know what to do." tears silently rolled down her cheeks. "He's everything to me. I'm nothing now, nothing."

"Leah, listen to me. You'll be okay. You'll get through this. I know you will. You're strong. Stronger than any of us." I said, and I meant every word, I couldn't imagine having to go through what she had.

"I can't, Nessie, I can't." she looked up at me, tears rolled out of her eyes as she blinked. "I can't live without him." she whispered brokenly.

I looked at her, and saw the pain in her eyes, etched into her face, and knew she meant it. Realization hit me, and I knew it was true, _she didn't want to live anymore._

"Leah." I growled. "You are going to be strong, and tough it out. Okay?!" I demanded. I sighed. "You can't do this to your family, Leah..." I said softly.

"I know, I know. But I feel as if I have no choice. I dread going to sleep, because I know that in the morning I'll feel the same feeling again, that theres nothing worth waking up for." she whispered. "I can't do it anymore."

"Yes, Leah, you can!"

She shook her head. "No. I can't, Nessie." she paused. "I can't." she said strongly. Something in her voice scared me.

Tears rolled down my own cheeks as I realized what it was; she had just made her mind up, she really didn't want to live anymore... "Leah..." I couldn't hold back a sob.

She suddenly pulled me close and hugged me. "Don't cry, Ness. Please. I need to do this."

"Please." I begged. "Don't do this."

"I have to. You know I can't live like this."

"You can!" I let go of her, and held her face to look at me. "You can do this, okay?! It doesn't have to be this way!"

"But it does. I can't get him out of my mind, Nessie, he's always there. I've tried, I've tried..." her voice broke and she stifled a sob. "Look." she said, her voice suddenly stronger. "Sam now has Emily, he has to be with her, he couldn't control it. Same with Quil and Claire. And Jake and you." she said. "Who do I have? No one. I'm alone. And I always will be."

"You're not alone, Leah! You'll never be alone. You'll always have me. And Jacob. And your family. We love you." I said. I furrowed my brow as something else she had said just registered with me. "What do you mean, Jake and me?" I asked her.

"You know, him imprinting on you. You're so lucky to have someone like that."

I stifled a gasp; thankfully she didn't notice. Jake...imprinted...on me?! It took me a moment to process it. I can't believe he never told me. Suddenly all the years with him flooded back to me, it was so obvious! Why didn't I see it?! What would happen now? Should I tell him I know? Or wait for him to tell me? But when will that be? Will I be able to keep this secret that long? No. I had to tell him I knew. Just...not yet. Hmm, that just reminded me, why hadn't anybody come after me?! I guess they wanted to give me my space, as they were always with me.

"Leah." I said suddenly, getting an idea. She looked at me so I continued. "You're moving with us. To North Bend. Tonight." I said. It wasn't a question.

"What?" she answered.

"You can't do this, Leah. You're coming with me. You can leave this all behind, okay?" I told her. "We can start over. Together." I smiled softly.

She sighed. "You're crazy."

"No. I'm not. You are, for thinking about doing something stupid, Leah, I know deep down inside you, you want all this to work out." I paused. "Well, this is your chance. Just leave it all behind. And who knows? I bet you'll meet_ the one_. You'll find your Emily, and you'll show Sam. Okay? You will."

She tilted her head, I knew she was considering. "Fine." she grumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh. I was so relieved. "Okay." I smiled. "Go get packed and I'll call you later."

We both stood up and I threw my arms around her. "It'll all work out in the end." I told her.

I turned around, and we went in our separate ways. I wanted her to have come back with me, but it would have done her no good to have me holding her hostage, just incase she tried to do anything stupid. Though now she had gone it didn't seem such a bad idea. I sighed, as I broke into a run, preparing myself what what I had in store. Okay, so now all I had to do was explain to my family about Leah coming with us, tell them an excuse for why I ran off earlier, and tell Jacob that I knew he had imprinted on me. Oh, the joy.

**A/N:  
Yay!  
Actual plot! -gasp-  
Haha.  
Read and review, please!  
-whispers- you can pick your own reward if you do xD  
If you want a car, I'll give you one. Lmaoo  
Cyberly, of course. Haha  
So, yeah, tell me what you thought of this chapter.  
Love you guys x)**


	4. Renesmee's Fantasy

**A/N; Haha, guess where I was? On holiday xD Blackpool, yes! It was quite annoying. The campsite was really depressing. It was so emo. Lol, which is funny cuz there was like chavs everywhere haha.  
Anyway, so yeah, that's why I took this long to update.  
Right, so...gonna mention a few people.  
_Queen Of The Mods_ wins at life. Love you, babes. x)  
_Hawkgrrrl_ is awesome. Because you review all the time. xD yayy, thanks. x)  
& _babylily_ asked a good question...  
& this was it... "would jacob stop shape-shifting if he moved with the cullens somewhere not in la push?"  
So...I am answering. Sorta. Lol.  
So this is my answer...  
Um, idk if he'll stop shape-shifting or not? Not sure, to be honest. But, if he's supposed to stop shape-shifting when he's outside of La Push, then uhm...ignore that. Haha, in this fic he is still gonna shape-shift xD. Cuz he starts ageing again if he stops phasing, right? Well anyways, I don't want him to start ageing again, lol, cuz Nessie isn't so then it would be just strange. So, yeah...when Jake moves he will still shape-shift and whatnot. Ooh, & Leah, yus, forgot about her moving, too lol. They will both still carry on as normal x). All that will be different is, I guess, the only person he'll have in his pack is Leah? Lol. Unless I randomly decide I'ma make Seth come along. Though, to be honest, I doubt I will. Lol.  
Thanks to; _Hawkgrrrl, aleesh, NycBlackout89, SlicVic, xTwilightSagaFanx, chinyere, chelmo, Unerose93, chocolateangel5, babylily & VildeHaga_ for reviewing x)  
Right. Now...cyber gifts -grins- hahah  
_NycBlackout89_ wants..._an electric powered horse made of sticks and jelly beans that shoots fire from its ass and speaks only latin with an chinese accent while wearing a komono made of babies tears and has 5 legs for each day of the week (business days) and is wearing roller blades made of kidney stones or a shiny nickel._ -gives it- LOL  
_chelmo _wants..._a monkey. _-gives it- xD  
_chocolateangel5 _and _VildeHaga _want..._cars. _-gives them- haha  
Right, this has been a long A/N, haha. So I won't keep you anymore. On with the story! x)**

& So The Werewolf Fell In Love With The Loch Ness Monster

Chapter Three

Renesmee's Fantasy

I walked out of the woods, picking up my shoes that I left. I could see my family waiting near the house. Jacob was there. To be honest, I didn't want to speak to any of them. I just wanted to be alone; think about things. As I was walking towards my family, I thought about when Leah told me about Jacob imprinting on me, checking I had heard right. I stopped with that thought, and thought of my dad. He knew about Jake and me all along, he must have, I mean, he can freakin' see inside his head. I knew my dad could hear my thoughts from here, but didn't care.

I got up to my family; no one said anything. I looked straight at my dad, accusingly.

_You knew!_

He nodded. "Yes, I knew."

Everyone looked towards me and my dad, as I continued the silent conversation.

_Why didn't you tell me?! You're supposed to be my dad!_

"It wasn't for me to decide, Nessie."

_Everyone knows, don't they? Everyone except me._

My dad nodded sympathetically.

I could feel the anger building up inside of me. The anger that I had held in since I had found out. It was now building rapidly. I knew Uncle Jasper could feel this, too, because I then felt waves of calm come over me. It calmed me for a second but then more rage overcame me. I wished people would stop helping me.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Jacob suddenly said, interrupting the silence.

I looked over at him, and felt a snarl building up in the back of my throat. I let it out and he just stood there, stunned.

I felt more waves of calm radiating off Uncle Jasper and growled in frustration. Why was I feeling like this? I didn't know, but I knew I would end up hitting someone—probably Jacob—if I stayed here much longer. I heard my dad chuckle and I narrowed my eyes at him and ran back into the woods, until I knew he couldn't hear my thoughts anymore. I sat down on a fallen tree trunk. Tears just started rolling down my cheeks, I didn't know why I was taking this so hard. I was so confused, though, now. I thought I was into Jake...but now, I didn't know. It changed everything, this imprinting. How would I know if I liked him properly, or just liked him because I had to.

I looked up as I caught my mom's scent. I saw her walking towards me. She sat down next to me and put her arm around my shoulders. More tears rolled down my face.

"What happened?" she asked softly, looking at me. "Your dad told me you knew, but that's basically all."

I looked at her, and put my hand onto her cheek, holding it there. I showed her me finding Leah, and all the main points that happened with her; her admitting she didn't want to live anymore, me saying she could move with us, her accidentally telling me about Jacob imprinting on me.

I removed my hand when I had finished and looked at my mom. My anger had gone, and now I just felt upset, for some reason. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place, Nessie. Or your dad's." she looked at me. "It was for Jacob to decide when to tell you. I know it's hard for him to lie to you, so don't think it was easy and just pin the blame on him." she said softly. "You know he'd never do anything to hurt you, Ness."

I looked down and sighed. "I know." I looked back up at my mom. "Have you told him that I know?"

She shook her head. "No, no we haven't. We thought it's best that you tell him yourself, then you two can talk it out." she paused and laughed lightly. "I'm actually here to make sure you've calmed down enough to not cause him serious damage."

I smiled a little. "I don't think that's an issue anymore."

My mom gave me a knowing look.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

"You don't seriously believe I haven't noticed how you act now when Jake is around?" she said, smirking.

"Mom, what are you going on about now?" I lied smoothly. I knew exactly what she meant.

"You like him." she said, straight to the point.

I laughed nervously. I didn't like talking to my family about things like that, it embarrassed me. "What, why do you think that?"

My mom laughed. "Come on, Nessie, it's so obvious."

"No it isn't." I folded my arms as I looked at her.

Mom continued laughing as she looked at me.

"What?!" I demanded. "What's so funny?"

"You." she said simply. "Ness, I know you like him. You don't have to be embarrassed."

I sighed. "Okay. Maybe I do. Sorta. A little." I paused. "Wait, does he know?!"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

I nodded. "Good."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Well, I dunno...now I know about the imprinting, everything is kinda all screwed up. If I tell him I like him, he might think I'm saying it just because of the imprinting."

She shook her head. "You know he won't think that."

"How do I know that, mom? I don't." I paused. "I'm not going to tell him. Besides, I'm not entirely sure if I like him or not. I don't think I do now. I think I was just, um, confused before." I bit my lip. I didn't know if I believed that or not.

"Okay, okay. Do what you want. I wont meddle, I promise." she laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh with her. I felt so much better now. I didn't know why I was making such a fuss about it all before.

I put my arms around my mom and hugged her. "Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem, honey." she smiled back at me. "I'll go get Jake and you two can have a talk." she winked, and walked off into the woods.

* * *

It wasn't long before I caught Jake's scent, and I suddenly got nervous. I looked down and tried to find something to keep myself busy until he got here. I smoothed out my dress, rubbing at a bit of dirt that was on the bottom of it. Jake's scent got stronger, and I felt his warmth as he sat next to me. I stopped rubbing at the dirt on my dress, and looked over at him.

"Hi." I said softly.

"Hey."

I smiled a little but didn't reply. I looked at him and waited for him to say something.

"So, what happened earlier?" he asked me. "Your folks are acting all weird, but won't tell me anything. They just sent me here to come talk to you."

"Well...I, I don't know where to start." I admitted. "I don't know whether to just come out with it, or start from the beginning."

"Whatever you want." Jake looked at me. "Just tell me, Nessie."

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "I know, Jake. About you...imprinting on me." I looked at him for his reaction, his expression didn't seem to change.

"Oh."

I tilted my head to the side. "Oh?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I don't know what to say."

I looked down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I felt him put his thumb under my chin, and he tilted my head up to face him. "I'm sorry." he said softly. "I didn't know how you'd react." he removed his thumb from under my chin and looked down.

I became very aware of how close my face was to his. I looked at him, he was biting his full lower lip. I didn't understand the effect that had on me, and I was suddenly fantasizing myself and him.

_I'd repeat his move; tilt his head up like he did with me._

_I'd smile off his apology, showing it didn't matter._

_He'd look into my eyes, confused, as I brought my hand up to his face; not showing him anything, just...seeing what it feels like._

_He wouldn't question me; just sit and wait._

_I'd trace every bit of his face with my finger, avoiding his lips._

_I'd hear his heart speeding up, and smile at the effect I had on him._

_I'd run my hand through his long black hair, liking the silk-like way it slipped through my fingers._

_I'd grab a fist full of his hair, and hold it there at the back of his neck._

_I'd bring my other hand up to his face, and trace his hot lips with my finger._

_My breath would pick up, and so would his, as I leaned in and replaced my finger with my lips._

_His eyes would be full of love and passion, and then they would close, as mine did, when the kiss deepened._

_I'd part my lips, and he'd slide his warm tongue into my hot waiting mouth—_

"Nessie?"

I jumped as my name was called, and my eyes snapped open. I didn't realize I had closed them.

I looked around at Jake. "Huh?" I asked him, disoriented.

"You were in another world there." he laughed.

"Uh...uhm, what?" I blurted out, completely confused. I fanned myself with my hand. I was so hot.

He frowned, and his face turned concerned. "Nessie, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

I exhaled, and composed myself. I couldn't get the fantasy of me and him out of my head. I nodded. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." he frowned but let it drop. "Where were you a minute ago?"

"I...what?"

"Just then. What were you thinking?"

I shook my head. "Oh, uh, nothing." I felt my face get hot.

"You're blushing." Jake chuckled. "What was it?"

"Nothing, okay?" I bit my lip.

I noticed him staring and wondered if it had the same effect on him as him doing it did on me.

I looked up at him, and continued biting my lip.

I noticed his heart was going at a faster pace than it was a minute ago. This must have effected him like me. Did he want to kiss me right now like I wanted to kiss him?

I stopped biting my lip. Maybe I'd start my own special mission...tease him everytime I was with him...try to get him to kiss me. I smirked.

He smiled. "What you smirking at?"

"Oh, nothing." I continued smirking.

"Okay..." he laughed. "You're one strange person."

I nodded. "Yep."

He looked at me, suddenly serious. "So...what do you think?"

"Think about what?"

"Me...imprinting on you."

"Oh, um, I don't know." I paused. "What am I supposed to think?" I laughed lightly.

"I guess you're supposed to be, um, shocked? And mad at me." he chuckled.

"Okay, buster, I am very very mad at you." I nodded. "You deserve a duffing up for this." I grinned and punched him in the arm lightly.

"Oh, oh, I'm going to get you for this." he chuckled.

"I'd like to see you try." I grinned.

I put both my hands into fists and went to punch him again. He grabbed my wrists and held them up, smirking. I looked at his face, and then at my arms held up into the air, and felt an urge to just kiss him. I gulped, and felt the tension in the air between us, I guessed Jake felt it, too, because he lowered my arms and cleared his throat.

I shook my head and fought back the urge to just jump him. I knew I'd cave soon. It was going to be harder than I thought to get him to kiss me first.

* * *

**A/N; Woop woop.  
Do you likey?  
Review please xD  
****Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed already, means a lot.  
The next chapter will definitely be the move. & maybe Nessie and Jake's first day at school aswell? I don't know. Maybe. Let's see. Lol.  
xox**


	5. Love?

**A/N; grrrrrr, this really isn't my week! Lol. I just started writing this and then it died! Program just went off _"_/  
So annoying.  
& then...my laptop went gay! Wouldn't open this again...so I restarted it.  
When it came back on, it said I could restore this what I had written, so I did...and guess what it restored? Nothing! Lol just a blank one popped up. Great.  
&...my virus started again! Yes, I have a virus. -shakes head-  
It's...Antivirus2009. Pretends to be an anti-virus, but it is actually _the _virus. Clever, I'll give them that. XD Anywho, it pops up saying you have millions of critical viruses, when you actually don't...except this actual one, but thankfully it doesn't look critical lol. & they say if you want to get rid of them you have to pay 50. So basically it cons money out of you. & people have fallen for it aswell haha. Didn't they wonder why an anti-virus they didn't put onto their computer just popped up out of nowhere? LOL.  
I couldn't pay them 50 if I tried. One, I use pounds not dollars. & two, I am completely broke. Fabulous. Haha. Not like I'd fall for that anyway.  
It's pretty easy to ignore this virus. It just starts and pops up when the laptop comes on. But I just go to task manager and shut it down. Then that's it. Lol. I tried to get rid of it but got confused, cuz I googled for some instructions and it was reaaaaally complicated. So I best just do nothing for now, until I have the guts to tell my dad haha. I don't wanna tell him. Lol. I always get viruses. -hangs head-  
I hate being helped aswell haha rather just figure it out on my own. But in this case, I don't think I can. Boo.  
And this virus...it changes my desktop wallpaper to just plain black! I have no idea why. It is so random lol. But sometimes my original wallpaper comes back but until then...no The Joker to look at to give me inspiration when I've got writers block -cries- well, I could just look at the poster of The Joker I have on my wall...haha love him xD The Dark Knight is absolutely amazing.  
Anywhoo, enough of my rant, & on with the story!**

& So The Werewolf Fell In Love With The Loch Ness Monster

Chapter Four

Love?

It was time...we were moving. I was in my room with Leah, packing the last of my things.

"This is insane." Leah suddenly muttered.

"What is?" I asked.

"This. Me coming with you."

"It's better than what you where thinking about doing before." I looked at her seriously.

"Okay, okay. I was stupid." she admitted.

"Yes you were." I agreed.

She laughed. "You finished packing?"

"Yeah." I nodded, and zipped up my suitcase.

I had left most of my clothes like Alice had told me to. _"It probably won't fit in the car if you take them all."_ she had said. I knew it would have. She rejoiced at an excuse to buy more clothes. Might as well humor her.

I picked my suitcase up and headed out of the door with Leah. I walked down the stairs, looking at Jacob who was waiting at the bottom. When we got to him, he held his hand out for my suitcase.

I smiled and handed it to him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." he smiled at me.

I hadn't noticed we'd been just standing like that for a few seconds, until I heard Leah clear her throat.

I looked around at her, and then back at Jake. "We best get going then."

He nodded, and we walked out to the cars.

Me, Jake and Leah were going in my car. My red metal flaked Mercedes SLR McLaren. My baby. Lexi, I called her.

My mom and dad were going in my dad's trusty old silver Volvo. It was quite old now, for us. My mom wanted to keep it. Why, I'll never know. My mom liked going in the Volvo whenever she could, apparently it was the less "fancy" of our cars. Or whatever she had called it before. I could agree with her there. My mom hated going in good cars. I seriously thought she was insane.

Alice and Jasper were going in Alice's metallic gold Porsche 911 Carrera 4S. Alice had a thing for Porsche's. But who could blame her?

Carlisle and Esme were going in the gray Lamborghini Murciélago LP640. What a car.

Rosalie and Emmett were going in Rosalie's Mercedes Benz SL550. The special thing about it was...it was covered it diamonds. Seriously. The diamonds were that small it looked like the whole car was sparkling. Must have cost us a bob or two, but if we had it, why not spend it, right?

We had some other cars, too. The guys were going to come back for them later.

I went over to my baby, and ran my hand across her, as Jacob put our stuff in the trunk.

I walked around the side of my car to get in the drivers side, but someone stopped me. I looked around.

"Jacob?" I questioned his motives.

"I'll drive." he replied.

"Uhm...no. I will."

He shook his head.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Jake, it's my car."

He was about to reply, when Leah came charging around to us. "For God's sake, move out of the way, I'm driving."

Jake and I looked at her, and he spoke first. "Wha—"

"Just get in the back, both of you." she demanded to us.

I looked at Jacob, and he looked at me. I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, and noticed he was already grinning, and then...we both just burst out laughing. I didn't know why we were laughing this hard, it wasn't even that funny. I looked at Jake laughing and I just couldn't stop. Maybe if I got him to stop, I could, too.

"Jake—stop—laughing—" I spluttered out between laughs.

He didn't stop, so I hit him on the arm. He grabbed my wrists and held them up like he did before. I wriggled and tried to get out of his grasp. He let go of one wrist and I tried to pry my other free, I couldn't, so I went to push him lightly, but I used a bit too much force and he fell backwards. As he was still held on to my wrist, he pulled me with him. The first second we were stood up, laughing, and the next, Jacob was laid on the floor, with me on top of him.

I lifted my head up and looked down at him, my breathing hitched and my heart was erratic. I could hear his heart beat, and...it was going at about the same pace as mine, if not faster. What did this mean? Was he feeling the same thing I was right now? As I looked down at his face just inches away from my own, I wanted to kiss him so bad it hurt.

I heard someone cough, and I sat up, looking around. Around us were every one of my family members, and Leah. They were just staring, every single one of them, at me and Jake. I looked back at Jacob and I just then noticed that I was straddling him. He looked up at me, and I heard his heart speed up. Suddenly a growl came from someone, and I looked around, my dad was glaring at Jake. I furrowed my brows and looked back at Jake. What was he thinking? Was he thinking about me?

Jake sat up, I was still straddling him, and for one moment, I felt a hardness in his pants press against my inner thigh. I gasped and then a strange warm feeling that I'd never felt before appeared in my stomach, and I had to swallow hard. I quickly got off of Jacob and hid in the car, away from my family's eyes.

I could hear laughing coming from outside the car, and saw it was Emmett. I shook my head and chuckled. Typical Emmett. The door opened at the other side of the car, and Jacob got in. It was quite...awkward. So I was thankful when Leah got in the front, so we weren't alone. I pulled on my belt, as did everyone else. And we set off.

I leant my head against the window, and tried to sleep. I shuffled around. It was uncomfortable. I sat normal, and just closed my eyes. Since I didn't have much sleep last night from Alice waking me up so early to go shopping, I was quite tired so I got to sleep easily.

* * *

  
JPOV:

_Oh my God, I can't believe that happened. Why did it happen? She noticed, I know she did. Jeez, that was sooo embarrassing. I wonder what she thinks of me now?! Some freaky pervert or something I bet!_

I felt something touch my shoulder, and looked over to see Nessie laid against it, sleeping. God, she looked so cute when she slept. I stroked the hair out of her face gently, and smiled._ She is so beautiful..._

No, wait, stop these thoughts! They're probably what brought on my...accident before. But I've always thought she was beautiful. I contradicted myself. _Yes, but not this way. _Before it was because she _was_ beautiful, anyone could tell that, she wasn't podgy and ugly like some other kids I'd seen. She was beautiful. But now I saw her differently...I didn't just want to be her big brother, or best friend, now I wanted more. I wanted to love her. Well, of course I already loved her. But, I wanted to...be in love with her. Was I yet? I didn't know. She'd grown so fast I couldn't keep up, let alone control my feelings towards her, as one moment she was this cute little kid, that liked to punch walls and make me bracelets out of daisies, and now...she was this gorgeous _woman_. It was too much to take in in such a short space of time.

"Jacob..." I heard Nessie mumble.

I looked over at her, and saw her eyes were still closed. Oh...I bet she talked in her sleep like Bella...

"Jacob...please." she mumbled quieter this time, desperation evident in her voice. Was she dreaming about me?

Leah looked around at us, then back to the road and chuckled. I ignored her and focused on Nessie, wanting her to say something else.

"More, Jacob, more. Please." she demanded, louder this time.

"That sounds kinky." I heard Leah say.

"You what?"

"She's obviously having a sex dream about you." she explained.

I actually hadn't thought about that. I was sure she would be freaked out by me because of what happened earlier. But what if she...liked it? I shook my head to get off this trail of thoughts. Of course she didn't. She was six years old!

"How do you know?" I whispered to Leah.

"Oh, please." I saw her roll her eyes in the mirror. "It is so obvious."

"No. Okay? She isn't having a sex dream. She's six!" I shouted the last bit, maybe a bit too loudly, it didn't seem to wake Nessie, though.

"No, Jake, she's seventeen. She may be six technically, but she looks and thinks just like a normal teenager. Therefore technical doesn't count. Since when have we ever been technical anyway? I haven't aged for years, and neither have you. And Edward, he's been alive, what, a hundred years? More, less? I don't know. But does he get treated like a seventeen year old or an frail old man? Age never matters to them. I mean come on, Edward is like a hundred years older than Bella. You're not even twenty years older than Nessie, and the same age as her if you don't be technical about it. So quit worrying. She is having a sex dream. About you. Face it."

"Sure, sure. Whatever." I sighed, defeated. Though I suppose she had a point.

"Right, I'm stopping at this gas station, I need the john." Leah said, and she pulled into the gas station.

* * *

NPOV:

I awoke suddenly from my dream. Oh my gosh, my dream...it was the most vivid dream I had ever had in my entire life. It was about Jacob and I. We were doing, uhm, ungodly things. I could feel Jake's warmth next to me, I must have fallen asleep on him. Oops. I didn't open my eyes, just liked the feeling of being this close to Jacob without him knowing I was awake. Why was I suddenly thinking like this? This day had been crazy. I always thought of Jake as my best ever friend, but now...I couldn't help but hope for more.

I opened my eyes, and saw Jacob looking out of the window, he hadn't noticed I was awake. I looked out of the window, we had stopped driving. I looked around. And Leah was gone. I took my belt off and I touched my hand to Jake's hot cheek, I didn't know why I did it, but I did. He turned to look at me and I smiled. He brought his hand up and put it on top of mine on his cheek, holding it there. I couldn't help but think there was more between us now than just best friends. He dropped his hand, and I did mine. He smiled at me, and I just had to smile back, I couldn't help it. I just loved his smile. And his eyes. And his hair. And his, uhm, body. I shuddered thinking of the dream, I saw plenty of his body in that...

"Are you cold?" he must have noticed my shiver.

"Yes." I said automatically, the words just came out of my mouth without my consent. I didn't know why I said it, I wasn't cold.

He wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me close. Oh, _that _was why I had said it.

I snuggled into his chest, and yawned.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"At a gas station. Leah needed the...john." he chuckled a little.

"Oh." was all I said.

"Um, Nessie..." Jake said softly.

I looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"What were you dreaming about?" I stiffened. Why would he ask that?

"Um, nothing. Why?"

"Because...you were..." he paused. "Talking. In your sleep."

I froze and looked up at him with wide eyes. Oh no, what did he hear?

I laughed nervously. "Really? W-what did I say?"

"My name." was his answer.

Oh, phew. That wasn't so bad. "Oh, well that's because..." I paused, thinking about what I should say. Except, I didn't think. Not one bit. No thinking whatsoever. My mouth took over and I blurted out the words, the words that meant everything, the words that could change our friendship for the best, or wreck it completely, the words that I'd never thought of before, but I knew were true. "I'm in love with you."

**A/N; haha, little cliffy xD  
Review please!  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all in a stalkerish way, serious. I would stalk you all, you are that amazing. Haha.  
Did you like Jake's pov?? Or not? Tell meee.  
x)**


	6. Leah Who?

**A/N: Right...I'm not gonna do a ridiculously long authors note.  
All I'ma say is...thanks so much for the reviews! Over fifty!! You guys are awesome x)**

& So The Werewolf Fell In Love With The Loch Ness Monster

Chapter Five

Leah who?

JPOV:

Did I just hear her right? Did she just say that she was..._in love with me?_ How could she be? She couldn't know what she wanted now, she had only lived for six years. She hadn't lived properly yet. No, she wasn't in love with me. She must have been confused, she couldn't know what love felt like already. She needed to live her life, go on dates, and have numerous boyfriends like a real teenager. And then and only then will she realize she'd been in love with me all along. But this...this was too soon.

"Nessie..." I began softly. I didn't really know what to say. "You...you can't be."

"But I am." came her automatic reply.

I shook my head. "You're not."

"I _am._" she moved from my chest, and sat next to me, glaring.

She looked so cute that I almost chuckled. But this wasn't funny. This really wasn't planned. Yet what ever is? I didn't plan on telling her about the imprinting, but she found out anyway.

I sighed. "Nessie..."

"What- you don't want me, is that it?!" she demanded.

"I—"

"You never wanted me, did you?!" she almost shouted, her voice taking on a different tone. "You got stuck with me, that's all!"

"No, Nessie, it's not like that." I whispered. But it was, it was exactly like that. But I couldn't imagine being stuck with anyone else, and I would never want to be.

"Except it is!!"

"No." I shook my head. "I mean, yeah, I did get stuck with you. But I couldn't imagine my life being any different. And I really don't know where I'd be right now without you."

"But you're not in love with me..." she whispered, and I saw a glisten on her cheek as a tear rolled down it.

I couldn't stand that I'd hurt her; pain stung my chest as I looked at her. I brought my hand up to her cheek and wiped away the tear with my thumb.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whispered, too quiet for the human ear, but I knew Nessie heard.

"You're not. You don't want me. You wish you'd never got stuck with me, don't you?!" she shouted. She opened the car door and got out, slamming it behind her.

I saw her walking away, though I didn't know where the hell she could go. We were at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. I got out of the car and went after her. "Nessie, wait."

She didn't turn around, she just kept on walking. I sped up and caught her up. "Please, Nessie." I begged.

She spun around. "What, Jake?!"

"I..." but I didn't know what to say to make it better.

"That's what I thought." she turned back around and walked faster to...wherever she was going.

I saw Leah come around the corner, and walk towards us.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" she asked us, looking at Nessie.

Nessie stopped and looked at Leah. "Ask him!" she growled, as tears fell from her cheeks towards the ground.

Leah turned to me. "Jake?"

I shook my head and looked back at Nessie. I knew there was nothing I could say to make it better.

Nessie started walking again, faster this time. Leah caught up before me, and stood in front of her. "Nessie, where are you going?!"

"Nowhere." was all Nessie said, and she pushed past Leah lightly and carried on walking.

Leah got in front of her again. And I walked to the side of her. "Nessie, stop." Leah demanded.

Nessie tried to move again so Leah pushed her back a little. I could see what was going to happen next before it even did, I could see it in Nessie's eyes. Nessie pushed Leah roughly with all her strength, and Leah fell backwards. I saw her head hit the ground hard before I heard it, and then I did, a loud crack sounded around us. I heard Nessie gasp and run away.

I smelt blood, Leah's blood. I rushed to her and got down on my knees next to her. Her eyes were closed. I lifted her upper body up off the ground, and shook her a little. "Leah, wake up." I paused and shook her more. "_Leah."_

She didn't respond. I lifted her head up a little, and looked at the back of it. Blood was in her hair. I looked more closely and saw the wound healing, but Leah still didn't wake up.

_"LEAH!"_ I shouted at her, shaking her more.

Her eyes slowly opened and I sighed in relief. She looked up at me and then at herself in my arms. "W-what happened?" she whispered.

"Nessie, um, got a little angry and pushed you a little too hard. She didn't mean it."

She furrowed her brows. "Who the hell is Nessie? As a matter of fact, who are _you?!"_

I sighed. Oh great. This day just can't get any better.

"I'm...Jacob. Jacob Black." I explained. She bit her lip, thinking. I looked at her. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

She shook her head. "No." she paused. "But you're hot." she smirked.

"Uh- thanks?"

She stood up shakily, I took her arm and stood up with her. "Wait- I...I don't remember my name."

"It's Leah. Leah Clearwater."

She nodded. "I'll have to remember that, then." she laughed a little.

I chuckled. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a sparkly blob. I looked over and saw Blondie's Mercedes pulling in. I sighed. Just great. Emmett and Blondie both got out of the car and made their way over to us.

"Whoa." Leah said, watching them. "Who are _they?_"

"Uhm...we live with them." I said.

She looked at me questioningly.

"I'll explain later." I promised.

Leah wrinkled her nose when Blondie and Emmett got to us.

"What happened?" Emmett said, looking at Leah.

Leah looked up at me. "She, um...fell?" I said.

"Right." Blondie replied.

"Is she okay? All, uh, healed?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "She's a bit...confused."

"Confused?" Emmett replied.

"Yeah, um, she sort of can't remember anything." I explained.

"At all?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

Emmett looked around and then back at me. "Hey, where's Nessie?"

"Um...I don't know."

"What?!" Emmett bellowed.

"Where is she, mutt?" Blondie said.

"I just told you. I don't know! She ran off when Leah...fell. I would have gone after her but I couldn't have just left Leah there." I explained, now starting to worry about Nessie.

"Where did she go?" Emmett asked.

"That way." I pointed behind us.

"I can't believe you lost my niece, we trusted her with you!" Emmett shouted.

I looked down.

"It wasn't his fault." Leah spoke for the first time. Everyone looked at her. "He was helping me. If this...Nessie wants to run off, let her. Sure sounds immature to me."

I looked at her. "Nessie is not immature." I snapped.

"Yeah, dog." Blondie snarled.

Leah retaliated. "Do _not_ call me a dog."

"Okay then, mongrel." Blondie replied.

Leah put her hands into fists and started shaking. Oh no. She didn't know. It really wouldn't be good if she just phased right here.

"Leah. Calm down." she didn't, the shakes got more violent. "_Leah."_ I walked in front of her and held her shaking arms. "Leah, you have got to calm down."

She did, but only a little. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the woods behind the gas station. I looked at her, she had stopped shaking.

"They stink." she said suddenly.

I chuckled. "Yeah, they do."

* * *

**A/N: Decided to do a whole chapter in Jake's pov! What you think?  
It wasn't that long. But oh well, it was fast xD  
Just a day after I uploaded the last one.  
Whayyy lol  
Review please!  
And thanks! Love you all**.


	7. Princess Bubbles

**A/N: do I have an authors note...? No, I don't think I do. Haha on with the story...**

& So The Werewolf Fell In Love With The Loch Ness Monster

Chapter Six

Princess Bubbles

NPOV:

I can't believe I hurt Leah...I was the one who suggested she come with us, and now I had hurt her, on purpose. I sighed. Today had been a complete nightmare. I wondered if Leah was okay, because Jake hadn't come to find me yet. I was in the woods behind the gas station, quite far in. I decided that if nobody was coming to look for me, then I might as well make it harder to find me when they eventually did. I ran through the woods, dodging the trees. It didn't take me long until I saw the exit the other side. I slowed down, and walked out of the woods.

I didn't have a clue where I was, but...it was beautiful. The grass was bright green; purple flowers were erupting out of it. There was a lake, quite a small one, it looked more like a large pond. Maybe it was? I walked towards it slowly. I got to the edge, there were some shrubs around it, in the shallow bit of the water. I noticed it got deeper, the water looked blacker further out. Then suddenly I noticed for the first time, a head bobbing out of the water, looking at me. I gasped and stepped back, I lost my footing and fell backwards onto the damp grass.

I heard some splashing and then suddenly someone was at my side. I looked up at them, it was a guy, he was very good looking and had messy sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was tanned all over, and I knew that because he had his shirt off. He was just wearing some jeans, they looked black because of how wet they were. He was perfectly toned, not too much, not too less. I didn't think I had ever seen a human this perfect. He held out his hand for me. I took it and stood up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." he said.

I opened my mouth to speak, when suddenly the wind changed, blowing past the guy and towards me. I watched his hair sway, and then suddenly, fire. My throat was flaming hot. I had never wanted something as much as I wanted this right now. I froze, and tried to ignore the burning thirst that threatened to take over me and make me do something I would regret.

I looked around; there was nobody about. I could just quickly do it, it wouldn't take long. I could dump the body in the deepest part of the lake. NO. I spoke in my head. I am not going to do it. I swallowed hard, trying to swallow the fire with it. It didn't work.  
The best I could do to respond to him was nod, hopefully he thought I was just shy, not crazy. Wait, why did I care what he thought? He should be the one worrying.

I had to make a quick exit out of there. I opened my mouth to speak, trying not to take a breath. "I have to go." I blurted out.

I turned around, and walked quickly back into the woods. I walked a little bit further, looking around to check the guy hadn't followed me, and then I ran, ran as fast as I could. I got out of the woods, and fast walked to the front of the gas station, slumping against a wall and and dragging in quick gulps of fresh air. I caught my breath, and closed my eyes. All I could think about was going back.

"Nessie?" my eyes snapped open and focused on...my dad? Why was he here?

"Uh, yeah?"

"What happened?" he asked. I could tell by his voice that he saw my thoughts about going back to the guy. This brought on fresh thoughts, I remembered his scent, and shivered.

"Oh." he said suddenly. My thoughts moved to me sinking my teeth into the guy's warm neck. The desire was immense. _"Oh." _he said again.

"Yeah, oh." I replied.

"You can't do that, Nessie. You can't go back." he looked at me.

"I know that. But I want to. So bad." I hung my head.

"Believe me, I understand."

I sighed. "I'm not going to do anything."

He nodded. "I know you won't." he smiled, and held his hand out for me.

I took it and he pulled me up. "Thanks."

I saw Leah and Jacob emerge from the other side of the gas station. I immediately felt bad about what I did to her. I saw Carlisle over there, he stopped Leah and they walked somewhere together. Oh no, had I hurt her? I forgot all my thoughts and looked at Jacob. _Jake!_ I ran towards him. It was weird how much I missed him in just that short time I had been gone. I guessed it seemed longer because of all the stuff that happened.

"Nessie!" he grinned.

I got to him and flung my arms around his neck. I had to stand on my tip toes because of his height. I was supposed to be mad at him, but I just couldn't bring myself to be. I buried my head between his neck and his shoulder, taking in his familiar scent. I sighed and realized that there was no place I'd rather be. I hadn't been lying before in the car. I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, was completely and utterly in love with this guy, Jacob Black. I knew my dad knew now. But I didn't care one bit. I didn't care who knew. I wanted to shout it to the world. I moved my head to face him and his hair tickled my cheek. I giggled a little.

"What?" he smiled.

"Your hair. Tickled me." I smiled back.

He chuckled. "You're so cute."

"Really?"

He smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Really."

I looked up at him, into his eyes. It was the perfect moment. Like you see in the movies. Any minute now he would lean down and brush his lips against mine, then pull away. And I would bring mine to his again, kissing him passionately.  
But that wasn't what happened. He looked away; broke the spell. I removed my arms from around his neck and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I paused. "I almost ate someone today." I said, changing the subject.

"You almost _ate _someone?" he laughed.

"Yup. Almost bit them. Like rarrrr." I showed my teeth and brought my mouth down to his neck, pretending to bite him. I moved away and faced him again. I chuckled, I could make anything into a joke around Jacob.

"Seriously? When?" he asked.

"Just now. Other side of the woods."

He nodded. "At least if you had _eaten _them, nobody would have known."

"And whys that?"

"Because your eyes wouldn't have turned red." he chuckled, looking into my brown ones.

"Touché."

* * *

Great, I had made Leah lose her memory. I felt so bad. I explained to her everything that happened, and she forgave me. So, we were good. But that still didn't excuse the fact I'd made her forget her whole life. Carlisle said her memory would eventually come back, but he didn't know when. It could be a week, a month, a year. Any time. We had explained to her who we all were and _what _we were and what she was, etc. She took it pretty well.

We were back in the car, we had been in there for fifteen minutes; we would be at our new house any second. I was so excited. We turned the corner, and there it was, our new house. It was so big. I noticed big woods across the road from it, and some mountains behind the woods. I guessed that was where we would hunt. We drove through a pretty, big mechanical gate that was already open. We followed the big long driveway, it turned here, and also carried straight on. I looked out of the window, this turn went to a big patio, it had a pretty fountain in the middle, and doors to the house. So we continued going straight ahead. At the end it turned, so we followed. We got to a place with four...yes, _four_ garages. And then room outside of them for more cars. All of my family's cars were parked there, and my family were all there, talking. We pulled in and parked, too.

I looked out of the side window, there was like a massive _field. _Seriously. A whole field for a yard. And at the side of that were some...stables! Oh my gosh, stables! And the stables were in basically a whole field of their own, with a wooden fence all the way around it. That must have been where the horses were kept. I shook my head. This was too good to be true. I knew the house was going to be a amazing, I mean, we had the money. But...this was _too _amazing.

I opened the car door, and walked up to my family. I looked back at the stables and realized something. _I want a horse. _I thought.

My dad looked over at me and grinned. "I knew you'd say that. Follow me."

"Technically I didn't say it, dad. But whatever, I'm coming." I followed him, as did everyone else.

We walked through a gate into the fenced off field, and walked towards the stables. We went inside one of them, and there was a horse! It was as white as snow, and had pink skin on its hooves and stuff. It was a real white horse, not just a gray! I can't believe he got me one, they were quite rare.

I turned around and hugged my dad. "Thanks so much. It's beautiful!" I grinned.

I walked over to the horse, and stroked it. It really was beautiful. Suddenly it moved forward, and stuck it's head over the half door, trying to get to something. I saw something pop on its nose. Was that...a bubble? I moved to the side of the horse and looked over the door. Emmett was there. And he had a little tube in his hand, and a little bubble stick in the other. He held it up to his mouth and blew; bubbles appeared out of the other end.

I laughed. "What the hell, Emmett?"

"What- you don't like bubbles?" he said with mock seriousness.

"Sure, they're...wonderful." I raised my eyebrows. "Why are you blowing bubbles?"

He shrugged. "It's fun."

"Right." I stopped looking over the door at him and turned around.

"Is the horse male or female?" I asked my dad.

"Female."

I nodded and stroked her mane. It was pure white, and so soft and beautiful. She was still trying to get at the bubbles.

"You like bubbles, huh?" I laughed. "Wait-" I thought. "That should be your name." I said, still talking to her. "Bubbles." I paused. Hmm, sounded so plain on it's own. I continued stroking her mane, she was so beautiful, like a princess. "Princess." I said out loud. "Princess Bubbles." I smiled. "That's your name."

Princess Bubbles neighed, as if she liked her new name. I laughed and smiled.

"That's lame, Nessie." Emmett said from outside, jokingly.

"Emmett, I'm not the one who's blowing bubbles."

* * *

"Nessie?"

"Hmm?" I looked over at Jacob.

I was with Princess Bubbles. I had been with her fifteen minutes; everybody else, except Jake, had gone to check out the house. I held the red apple that was in my hand up to Princess Bubbles' mouth, and she took it all in her mouth, crunching away at it. I chuckled.

"Do you want to go for a walk? Check out the rest of the yard and things?" he asked me.

"Sure, sure." I replied, using his saying. I used a lot of his sayings, to be honest. We were very alike. I was more like him than any of my family. Though I suppose you can only expect that, as I grow up with him nearly always with me.

I stroked Princess Bubbles one last time, and made my way over to Jacob.

"Bye, Princess Bubbles." I said to her, as we walked out. I left the door open so she could have a walk if she wanted.

She followed us out, and started eating some long grass at the bottom of the fence.

Jake walked over to the fence and hopped over.

I raised my eyebrows. "There's a gate right there, you know." I laughed.

"This is more fun."

I rolled my eyes, but hooked my leg over the fence anyway. I sat on the top. "I want a piggy back." I laughed.

He chuckled, and came over to me. "You're such a baby." he said, jokingly.

"You're the one who wanted to climb over the fence."

"Well, I'm not asking you for a piggy back right now, am I?" he laughed.

"Yeah, like I could carry you."

He fake gasped. "Are you calling me fat?"

I giggled. "Maybe."

"Right, you're not going to get away with that." he chuckled, and grabbed me off the fence by my waist, pulling me over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"Argg, Jacob, put me down!" I put my hands into fists and bashed on his back lightly. I looked so the side, and saw a big grassy hill. "Let's roll down that hill!" I pointed.

"You want to...roll down a hill? Okay, you really are a baby." he laughed and put me back down on my feet.

"Shut up, I know you want to." I smirked.

"You got me." he chuckled. "Come on, then."

I grabbed his warm hand and ran over there with him. We ran up to the top of the hill. I looked over the other side, and there was...a lake! Our very own lake. I couldn't believe it. It was small, but it was still a lake.

"Well, whaddya know, a lake." Jake chuckled. "Is there anything this house doesn't have?"

"I don't think so, somehow." I laughed. "We'll have to go in the lake sometime." I looked over at him, grinning.

"Sure we will." he smiled.

I looked down the other side of the hill. "Do you wanna do it together?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Roll down the hill." I laughed. "Like...you know. Together."

"Not really."

"I'll show you." I brought him over to the top of the hill, and I laid down. "Get on top of me."

"W-what?"

I sighed. "Just do it." I grabbed his hand and pulled him down until his body was over mine. He took in a ragged breath. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Um, what are we doing?" he looked down at my face just inches from his.

"Well, _I'm_ doing this." I lifted my head up, and closed the space between us, pressing my lips to his.

To my surprise, he started kissing me back. I hooked my leg around his hips, pulling him closer. My hand came to the back of his neck, and I held onto some of his hair. I unhooked my leg and rolled us over so I was on top. I ground my hips into his and he growled. His hands came to my lower back, just under the bottom of my shirt. His hands trailed fire up my back, as our lips still moved together ferociously.

Suddenly, Leah spoke and we froze. "I don't think your folks will be too pleased if they find you two practically having sex out here."

* * *

**A/N: haha. This is the most random chapter ever xD  
quick update again!  
A day after I last updated!**

**3 chapters in 3 days!  
Man, I'm on a roll.**

**LOL, I have a My Little Pony called Princess Bubbles xD  
You know, them toy pony things that little kids have?  
Yeah, I have one.  
Epic xD  
Review please!  
And thanks a lot x)**


	8. Roommates, Regrets, And Rough Sleep

**A/N: ahh, thanks for the reviews, you guys are amazing x)**

**sorry it took so long.**

**ooh, btw; I'm not gonna put whose pov it is at the start of the chapter unless it changes. Like it was Nessie's last chapter, and it's still Nessie's this chapter, so I'm not gonna bother putting NPOV again lol. So yus just incase anyone got confused as to whose pov it is lol.  
**

& So The Werewolf Fell In Love With The Loch Ness Monster

Chapter Seven

Roommates, regrets, and rough sleep

I knew this moment would be ruined. Too good to be true. I got off Jacob and sat on the top of the hill, looking down at Leah.

I sighed. "What do you want, Leah?"

"Came to find you guys. You _have _to come check out the house."

I looked over at Jake then back at her. "Sure. We'll meet you in there, okay."

She nodded, and looked at me and Jacob. "Don't be long." she smirked, and walked back towards the house.

I looked back at Jacob. "So..."

"So." he repeated.

"Uhm, where were we?" I said, and went to kiss him again.

He dodged me.

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"We, uh, shouldn't have done that." he admitted.

"What?! You weren't saying that a minute ago. In fact, you weren't saying a lot." I smirked.

"Yeah, but, we just...shouldn't have."

"Why shouldn't we?"

"Because..." he paused. "We just shouldn't have."

"Why?! You don't even have a reason!"

"Just don't try that again, okay?"

"You're so full of shit." I looked at him. "You imprinted on me, yet you don't want me. Or you don't want to want me. What do you want, Jake?"

He didn't say anything.

_"What do you want?!" _I shouted at him.

"I- I don't know." he finally answered, unsure what to say.

"Well, you sure as hell don't want me, you made that clear." I laughed harshly. "Well, maybe I don't want you. Maybe I'll fall in love with that guy that I almost ate today, like dad did with mom."

He looked shocked, and didn't reply.

I walked down the hill, towards the house, leaving him there. I sighed. I knew I shouldn't have been so harsh, I didn't mean it. We'd never had an argument before, and now we had had two in one day.

I got to the house and smiled. It was beautiful, and I hadn't even been inside yet. I ran my hand across the smooth rock of the fountain, then held it under the running water. I turned around and looked back towards the hill. Jacob was still there, sat at the top. I sighed as I turned back around and walked inside the house.

I stopped and looked around, I was standing in a hallway; the walls were cream colored and the floor was wooden- a light color. A walked down the hallway a bit to the nearest door. I opened it and looked inside; it was the living room. It was quite big. I looked around, it was all so modern, but cosy at the same time, the walls matched the ones of the hallway. I looked down at the clean cream carpet and decided I would have to take my shoes off. They were only dolly shoes so I slipped them off and stepped inside. I liked the feeling off the soft carpet on my bare feet. I scrunched my toes and sighed.

I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye, and turned to look at what it was. Leah was there, on the couch. She had turned around and was looking at me. I didn't see her there before.

I walked towards the cream couch and flopped down on it next to Leah. Ah, it was comfy. Better than our old couch.

"Nice, huh?" Leah said.

I opened my eyes, I didn't even realize I had closed them. "Yeah, it is." I turned my head to look at her, she was smiling.

I smiled back. "Still no memories?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." She laid her head back and looked at me. "I was wrong about you."

"How so?"

"I don't know...I imagined you...different." she said.

I furrowed my brow. "You imagined me?"

"Yeah, um, when Jake was talking about you. And when he told me what you did to me."

I felt bad again. "I'm soo sorry about that, I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay. You've apologized a gazillion times, I forgave you after the first so you don't need to say it again." she smiled.

I smiled back. "What did you imagine me like?"

"Like a bitch." she laughed. "I called you immature or something."

I chuckled. "When?"

"When, um...when...your...um...Emmett! That's it. When Emmett and Rosalie came." she bit her lip. "I tried to stick up for Jacob but it kind of backfired." she paused. "He's very protective over you, isn't he? Though I suppose that's all to do with the imprinting thing isn't it..." she pushed some hair behind her ear. "Everything is so confusing."

"Yeah, everything is..." I sighed.

Leah looked over at me, sensing the change in my voice. "So...you and Jake? Are you...a couple?"

I shook my head. "I don't understand what he wants."

"Why, what happened?"

"Well...I told him I was in love with him earlier." I started tracing the patterns in the couch with my finger.

She looked at me. "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"In love with him." she explained.

"Well yeah, I think so." I kind of played it down a little, I knew I was. I scraped my hair back and held it at the back of my neck. "He's all I think about." I admitted.

She nodded slowly. "Does he feel the same?"

"He's supposed to." I whispered quietly; the human ear wouldn't have heard it.

But Leah did, of course. "But he doesn't?"

I let go of my hair and shrugged. "He didn't really reply when I told him, he just wanted me to be joking I think. I can't really remember what happened but I stormed out of the car and walked off, then that's when you got in the way and wouldn't let me go so I pushed you." I looked over at her sympathetically.

She nodded. "Okay. But...then what happened out there just now? You looked pretty darn cosy to me."

"Oh..." I forgot she had seen that. "Well, I kissed him and he kissed me back."

"So, that's got to mean something, right? He wouldn't have kissed you back if he didn't feel anything for you."

"True...but then I tried to kiss him again after you went and he didn't want to." I paused. "He told me that we shouldn't have done it."

"Hmm. Well maybe it's because of your parents? I'm sure they don't want you seeing him yet?"

I sighed. "I really don't know."

"So, what happened then?"

"We had a big argument. Well sort of. I said something really harsh to him." I bit my lip and laid my head back, regretting saying it to him big time.

"What did you say?"

"I told him that maybe I didn't want him and that maybe I'll fall in love with this guy I met today..." I whispered.

"Come here!" she had her arms held open; I moved closer to her and she wrapped her arms around me.

I wondered why she had done it but then I felt the hot tears running down my face that she had seen.

"It's okay," she soothed. "You were mad, we all say things we don't mean when we're mad, I'm sure he knows that."

She released me and I sniffed and nodded, wiping my face frantically to get rid of any trace of the tears.

"He'll come to his senses soon enough. Of course he will, any guy who wouldn't want a girl like you in love with them is crazy. Completely."

"And whys that?"

"You're gorgeous, you know that." she grinned.

I chuckled. "You are."

"Okay then, we both are." she laughed. "Come on, let's check out the rest of the house!"

"Sure, sure." I smiled as she pulled me off the couch along with her.

She laughed as she pulled me along to the rooms. She was so different. So happy. I really didn't know why she was like this.

...oh wait, I did. It must have been her memories...

I definitely liked this Leah better, but I thought the old Leah was actually herself...she must have been hurting more than she let on. I sighed, it would kill her if she got her memories back when now she was so happy. So happy, but so clueless. It was best like that.

* * *

After checking out all the rooms in the house, we were now done and heading outside round the other side of the house. We walked out of the glass sliding doors and the first thing I saw was a big pool. I looked to the right of it, there was a pool house. And then I saw that at the left of it there was _another _pool house. Two pool houses. Wow.

"Jake will live in one of them I suppose?" Leah looked at me.

I nodded. "And you can have the other."

"I want this one!" she pointed at the one to the left of the pool.

"Okay." I smiled as we walked towards it.

The key was in the door, I guessed one of my family members put it in there for whoever was going to be living there. We had seen my family as we were looking at the house, they were all in the games room. Yeah, we had a games room. It had a pool table, and ping pong, and games machines, darts, everything. We were so lucky.

Leah unlocked the door and we stepped inside. She pulled the key out of the door and put it back in the other side.

It had two single beds in there, I always thought pool houses had a double bed. Maybe I had just been watching too many re-runs of The O.C. to come to that conclusion. Who knew?

I walked over to one of the beds and laid down on it. Man, I was tired. It had been a long, long day. I wondered what time it was.

I watched Leah sit down on the other bed and look over at me.

"Hey, I was thinking..." she paused. "Could you maybe stay here with me? Like, you live here, too?"

I sat up and looked at her. "Sure...but why?"

"Well, the thought of being on my own and not being able to remember anything or where I even come from...it's scary." she whispered.

Wow, she really was different. She must have hid a lot. She normally wouldn't admit anything like this. I nodded. "Of course I'll stay." I smiled.

She smiled back. "Thanks, Nessie, really."

"Anytime, Leah, anytime." I laid back on the bed and saw a clock on the wall that I hadn't noticed before. It said that it was 11pm. "God, look at the time. We've got school tomorrow."

"_We've? _I thought you said I was 19? Well...that I was 19 when I stopped aging?"

I nodded. "Yeah, didn't I tell you? Got you a fake birth certificate, drivers license, passport and all that like we get. Knocked two years off your age so you can start school with us." I grinned.

"Yay." she said unenthusiastically.

"Spoil sport." I laughed. "Aren't you excited? I mean, you don't remember school so you're just as new as me because I've never been before!"

"Okay, maybe I'm a teeny bit excited, it'll be better than doing nothing around here anyway. And maybe I'll meet a guy." she smiled, and I did too. I hoped she did meet a guy, I hoped she'd imprint and then even when she did get her memories back, Sam wouldn't matter to her, and she'd stay happy like this forever.

"I'm so tired." I said.

"Yeah, me too." she replied.

"Let's go get our suitcases and then get some sleep for tomorrow."

She nodded and I opened the door, and nearly fell over something just outside it. It was our suitcases. Someone had put them there for us. I sighed, I knew it was Jake who had done it. I looked over at the other pool house, the blinds were down and the light was on.

I looked over at Leah and shrugged. "Guess we don't need to get our suitcases then." I said as I started to bring them inside.

Leah took some and we dragged them in, putting them at the side of our beds. I opened one of mine and took my bathroom bag out, and then pulled out my comfiest long PJ's. I walked to the bathroom.

"Be right back." I said to Leah as I passed.

I had soon used to bathroom, got changed and brushed my teeth. I walked back out and saw Leah in a nightie, zoned out on the bed, already fast asleep. I chuckled softly and pulled the covers gently out from under her, putting them back down over her. She didn't even wake up. It was kind of fun having a roommate.

I put my clothes down on top of my suitcase, and turned my bedside lamp on. I walked over to the switch and turned off the main light, then locked the door. I climbed into bed, pulled the covers over me and turned off my lamp.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow. I was excited but I was also scared, because I didn't know how I could do it without Jacob, and could he do it without me? Of course he could, he didn't need me. Besides he'd done it before. Was he thinking about me right now? I sighed and rolled over. I felt so tired but I couldn't get to sleep.

**Yay! Finally done!  
Thanks so much for all the reviews I'll try to get the next one out faster this time!  
That's if you review again xD**

**Love you all, yes xox**


	9. I Really Love You, You Know

**A/N: none of my regulars seem to have reviewed last chapter x( I hope you're still reading x)  
thanks to the newcomers that reviewed! Glad you like it x) well this chapter is for you.**

& So The Werewolf Fell In Love With The Loch Ness Monster

Chapter Eight

"I really love you, you know."

I couldn't sleep. I had been in bed for about an hour now, and even though I was tired, I just couldn't get to sleep. I sighed and rolled over, Leah was still fast asleep. I climbed out of bed and went over to the window. I peeked through the blinds, it was raining, hard. Maybe a late night rain walk would tire me out. I chuckled a little, it sounded like I was trying to get a baby to sleep. _Tire me out. _

I was already tired, I just didn't want to wait there in bed for sleep to come, when it clearly wasn't going to any time soon. I looked out of the window again at the rain and then at myself. _Hmm, don't want to get my PJ's wet. I love these guys. _I laughed softly and went over to my suitcase, pulling out a black dress that ended just below my knees. _This'll do, can't be bothered to get changed properly. _I unbuttoned my PJ shirt and laid it on my bed, then did the same with my PJ pants. I slid the dress on over my black bra. It maybe clung to my body a little too tight, but oh well. I couldn't be bothered searching for my jacket, if I was going out in the rain I might as well do it like this. Nobody was going to see me anyway. They'd probably still all be in the games room.

I slipped my shoes on, opened the door quietly and went out. The cold rain hit my body and I kind of liked it. I had always liked the rain anyway, but usually I didn't go out in it this exposed, but it was quite fun. The rain trickled down my newly formed exposed cleavage as I walked forward. I looked over at Jacob's pool house, the light was off, he must have been asleep. I sighed and knew he was the reason why I couldn't sleep. I was now completely drenched from head to toe, I was actually surprised how wet I was, it was like I had just jumped into the pool. I could feel the rain running down my body like I was in the shower it was raining that hard.

I headed in the direction around Jacob's pool house to have a random walk, but as I took a step forward...there he was. Jacob. A soaking wet Jacob. He had just walked from around the corner of his pool house. I froze where I was and so did he. He looked at me and I looked at him. And then we were both walking towards each other, the pull was so strong that for a second I didn't even realize I had started moving. We got to each other and not one of us said anything. I looked up at him into his eyes and I couldn't even feel the rain anymore.

I was so happy to be with him that I flung my arms around his neck, holding him close. The heat from his body transferred to mine and I sighed. I felt hot tears run down my face, and I didn't even know why I was crying. Jacob wouldn't be able to tell anyway because of the rain.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into his ear.

He moved his head backwards so I moved away and withdrew my arms from around him.

"What for?" he looked at me.

"Oh, Jacob, I was so horrible!" I sobbed. It was clear now that I was crying even though he couldn't see the tears.

He took me into his arms and held me close to him, I buried my head into his chest and closed my eyes.

"It's okay, it's fine. I'm not mad." he reassured me, but it was worse that he wasn't.

I moved away from him. "I wish you were."

"Why?"

"Because I deserve it." I sighed and shivered.

"You're cold, you should go back inside."

"I'm not going to get ill, Jacob."

"You might. How do you know you won't?" he asked.

"I haven't been ill a day in my life."

"Maybe you should go back in anyway."

"You just want to get rid of me." I muttered.

"Of course I don't."

"You do. You don't want me."

He took a step towards me and brushed some hair away that was stuck to my face with the rain. He kept his hand on my face and he leaned in and and whispered in my ear. "I want you more than you know."

Suddenly his warm lips were on mine and I didn't know how it happened but it did. It felt like the world had stopped, I couldn't see anything else but Jacob. Rain crashed around us and it almost felt like it wasn't touching us, like there was a barrier around us both separating us from reality. I never wanted the moment to end but I knew it would soon. Everything felt right, every wrong in the world was right in that moment, and anything bad about my life felt like nothing. There was nothing I would rather do at that moment and nowhere I would rather be than in his arms. I was so in love with him.

The kiss finally ended. It could have been seconds, minutes, months, years, I couldn't tell. It seemed like time had stopped altogether.

"I love you." I blurted out. "I'm _in _love with you."

Jake sighed and I shivered, I finally felt the cold. He put his arm around me. "Come on, let's go inside before you freeze."

I nodded and he lead me towards his pool house. We went inside, he turned the light on and handed me a towel.

"Thanks." I said as I wrapped it around me. I sat down on the double bed and he sat down beside me, in his towel. I laughed a little.

"What?" he grinned.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He looked over at me and was quiet for a minute. "Ness..."

"Yeah?"

"About that...kiss..."

I sighed. "You're going to tell me we shouldn't have done it again, aren't you?"

"Well...yeah, sort of." he paused. "I want you to wait and...play the field for a bit, you know. Be normal. Start high school. Date other guys." I saw him flinch a little.

"But we're supposed to be together, you know that."

"I know, I know. But that doesn't have to be now."

"What if I want it to be?" I pouted.

He shook his head. "Nessie, please. Just do it." he paused. "For me."

I sighed. "Fine," I scooted backwards and laid down on the bed. "But there won't be any other guys I'll like." I said stubbornly.

Jacob laid down next to me and looked up at the ceiling. I turned my head and watched him.

"What about that guy you met today?" He asked, still not looking at me.

"Jacob, seriously? I don't want him, okay? I was horrible before. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." I bit my lip.

"It's fine."

I looked down at the dampness I had caused on the bed. "I've got your bed wet, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." he repeated.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No."

"What are you thinking?"

He turned his head and faced me. "In all honesty...I'm thinking that I'm in love with you, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah." he sighed. "I still think you should live your life and date other guys, though, before we're together."

"I don't want other guys. I only want you." I moved closer to him.

He put his arms around me and held me close. "And I only want you. But please just live your life first."

I sighed. I knew he wouldn't back down. "Can I stay here tonight, with you?"

"And what will your parents think of that?"

"I don't care. Please, Jacob. Let me stay tonight. I promise I'll live my life like you say." I pleaded.

"But you're wet."

"So? I'm not cold or anything, I'm fine."

He sighed and got off the bed. He rummaged around his suitcase and pulled out one of his shirts. He tossed it to me. "Go put it on, I don't want you getting ill from wearing wet clothes."

I shook my head and laughed. "You know I won't get ill." I got up off the bed and took his shirt to the bathroom. I pulled off my dress and then grabbed the towel and dried myself. I slipped on Jake's shirt, it ended in the middle of my thighs. I dried my hair as best as I could with the towel and opened the bathroom door to go out.

Jacob was facing this way. He had changed his pants, he now had on some PJ shorts, and he was just pulling his wet shirt off. He didn't see me so I closed the door then opened it a little and peeked out. I gulped as I watched him, and my stomach felt weird, like butterflies, but good butterflies. My heart sped up.

"I know you're there." he said suddenly.

I laughed, but it didn't sound right and I didn't know why. I opened the door and stepped out.

"Are you okay?" he asked, coming over to me.

I nodded, I felt weird, I didn't know what it was. I walked closer to him and put my hands on his bare chest. I didn't even know what I was doing. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him to me. I stood on my tip toes to kiss him but he leaned away.

"Nessie..."

"_Please,_ Jake." I pleaded with him, it sounded more needy that I meant it to. I grabbed his face suddenly and pressed my lips to his. My mouth moved with his urgently, I couldn't even control it, I needed him. I pressed my body closer to his but it wasn't close enough, I didn't want this layer of clothing between us. I reached down to his shirt that I was wearing and began to lift it up to take it off. His hands came on top of mine and he stopped them, breaking the kiss also.

I looked up at him, my eyes pleading with him to continue. He shook his head and I sighed. I sat down on the bed and he sat next to me. I noticed that the main light was off, it was just the bedside lamp that was on now.

He opened his mouth to talk but I did first. "I know..._we shouldn't have done that_." I said.

He shut his mouth. "Right."

"But my family are gonna think we did something anyway so we might as well...do something."

"As tempting as that is, we can't, Nessie. You can just show them we didn't do anything if they don't believe us anyway."

I sighed. He had a point. "True." I noticed for the first time that the bed wasn't wet. "You changed the sheets."

"Yep." he pulled them up and got inside. "You coming to bed, then?" he asked me.

"Give me a minute." I sat there, waiting for the strange sensation in my stomach to disappear.

He chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?" I looked behind my shoulder at him.

"Nothing."

I turned the lamp off then got under the covers and moved to him. He put his arm around me and held me close to him. Our faces were just an inch apart. I stared into his eyes and he did mine.

"I really love you, you know." I whispered.

"I know. Me too." he paused. "But remember what I said. Starting tomorrow."

"Okay." I agreed, and I couldn't even remember falling asleep, but I did.

**A/N:**

**Yay!  
Done.**

**Pleeease review.  
It really means a lot, seriously, each review makes my day, so please if you could spare a minute to do so I'd really appreciate it.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read x)  
Love you guys.**


	10. What's Spinnin?

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long! Been busy with Christmas and stuff, you know? I know that's not really an excuse because I last updated before all the Christmassy stuff came about. But yah Hollie is sorry! Baha Hollie love talking in third person. Hollie got it off an old episode of Grey's Anatomy, yep xD. Also...you coded! Lmao that's quite funny to say, mostly because people don't know what the hell I'm talking about. Okay so I always ramble, I'll try not to so much next time xD.**

& So The Werewolf Fell In Love With The Loch Ness Monster

Chapter Nine

"What's Spinnin'?"

I awoke with a jolt hearing a loud noise, I sprung up and ended up on the floor. I didn't even know how. I was confused for a second and then I sat up and looked up at the bed, Jake was sat up looking just as confused as me, but then he saw me and laughed.

"What are you doing down there?" he smirked.

I heard the loud noise again, it was knocking, or...banging. My head whipped around to the door. _Oh no, who is it?_ I looked down at Jake's shirt I was wearing. _What if it's my dad?! He'll kill us_.

"Nessie! Are you in there? Jacob? Open up!"

I sighed in relief. It was only Leah. I stood up and went and opened the door for her. She rushed in.

"Wha-"

"Your dad, he'll be here soon." she said. "I got up awhile ago, I went looking for you inside. I didn't realize you'd be _here_." she looked at what I was wearing then glanced over at Jake. She looked back at me, her eyebrow raised.

"It's, it's not what you think." I said quickly. "I couldn't sleep, I made up with Jake, we fell asleep. It was raining, my clothes got...wet." I sighed. Even the truth sounded lame and made up.

"Okay, okay. I believe you, but listen, I went inside to find you, I couldn't. I ran into your family and I had some breakfast and then just now your dad asked where you were, well since they didn't know where you were and you definitely weren't in our room, I figured you were here, so I sort of just told him you were sleeping still. Which wasn't necessarily a lie, because, well, you were. Just not where you were supposed to be..."

"Yeah, so what? He's coming to find me?" I asked.

"Yep, he came to wake you up for school." she peeked out of the blinds. "Damn, he's there already."

"Shit shit." I peeked out too and saw him opening the door to go in our pool house. "I'd probably be fine if I wasn't wearing _this._" I plucked at the material of the shirt I was wearing. He'd know straight away it was Jake's. And why would I be wearing just Jake's shirt? _Wait, the dress, where's the dress? _I started looking but then realized I didn't have time, he'd be out and over here soon.

Leah looked at me. "Hide?" she suggested.

I shook my head. "He'd know, remember?"

"Oh. Right. The reading minds thing. Gotcha."

I looked over at Jacob. "You're not being much help."

He sighed. "Look, there's nothing we can do."

So I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I sat with my back against it and waited. O_kay so if I don't think then maybe he won't know. Hmm, that totally won't work. I can't just stop thinking altogether._ I looked straight forward and just stared trying to let my mind go blank, but it ended up wandering to wondering where my dad was now.

"Oh, I'm right here." I heard his voice from inside the pool house.

_Crap. _

"Why is she hiding?" I heard him ask.

They didn't reply.  
Wait no, apparently he didn't give them time to because I then heard him knocking on the bathroom door.

"Renesmee. Out. Now." he demanded.

I didn't move. I knew I just had to not think anything then it wouldn't be so bad. I could probably get away with the shirt thing if I made up an excuse, and if I didn't think of anything that had happened last night. I almost thought of it so I started thinking nonsense. _I went to the beach and saw __John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt and he was selling sea shells so I bought one and then I sent it to the jewelers and they made it into a necklace and I wore it to the ball._

I heard my dad chuckle. "Nessie, you can sit in there all day thinking gibberish if you choose to do so but you're gonna be late for school."

_Hmm, he was right. I didn't want to be late for my first day of school._ So I stood up and unlocked the door.

He looked at me for a moment. "What are you wearing?!"

I had a funny feeling that he knew what I was wearing, but I answered anyway. "A, uhh, shirt."

"I see that. But why?!" he looked at me and waited to see if I had a reason.

"Oh, um, because-" I saw him look over at Jake, who was still sat in bed. A lot of help he was...  
Then my dad looked at the side of the bed Jake wasn't in. I looked, too. It did look like two people had slept in it.

"Wait," my dad turned to me. "Did you spend the night here?"

"You never told me I can't!" I snapped.

"So that's a yes? And you're wearing his shirt..." his eyes narrowed and he looked over at Jake and glared.

"Nothing happened, I promise. I slept here, that's all, just slept. Okay? That's not a freaking crime." I stepped past him. "Now if you excuse me I have to get ready for school."

I headed for the door and for some reason he didn't come after me. I gathered he would have a little talk with Jacob now. I shrugged, well, it's not like he did anything to help me. I shot him a look as I got to the door.

"Thanks for just sitting there." I muttered and flounced out of the door to my pool house. I heard somebody come out behind me and saw it was my dad. He walked the opposite way to me. Oh, so he wasn't going to talk to Jake...

* * *

Once I'd got ready it was time for school. I'd managed to have time to straighten my hair like I thought I might. I sat down in the kitchen waiting for Jacob. I got bored and started tracing the patterns in the counter with my finger. I did this a lot. I looked up to see Emmett there staring at me.

I sighed. "What?"

He shook his head. "Your hair. Looks different."

"Well yeah because it is."

Esme walked into the kitchen and smiled at me. "Wow your hair, you look nice."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"You okay, Nessie? Do you want any breakfast? Fruit loops? Leah seemed to love them." she asked.

I made a face. Fruit loops didn't sound particularly appetizing. Neither did any other human food really. At the moment anyway. "Um, no. I'm not, uhh, hungry." Now that I thought about it, I was a little bit. But not for fruit loops though I could tell you that much. "Thanks, though, Esme. But yeah, I'm fine, I guess."

"You guess?" Emmett said.

"Shut up, Emmett." I replied playfully. "I'm going to go wait in the car with Leah. See you later."

"Okay, Ness, good luck on your first day. Get something to eat while you're at school then, okay?" Esme said and smiled at me.

"Or somebody." I laughed, then realized they were both looking at me strangely. "Ignore me. I'm feeling funny. Bye." I said and I walked out of the room.

I kind of was feeling funny, I was in a strange mood today. I smelt a familiar scent and turned around. Jacob was walking towards me.

"Mmm, I smell a Jacob." I smiled.

"I smell a Nessie." he replied and wrapped his arms around me.

I hugged him back. "Huggy time!"

"Um, okay, you're stranger than usual today."

I nodded. "I know right?"

He looked at my straight hair and stroked it. "I like it. Smooth." he chuckled.

I smiled. "Thanks."

He looked at me. "Right then let's get going." he said and let go of me as we walked out to the car.

* * *

I drove around the corner and saw a building. "Is this it?"

"Yeah, look. People." Jacob chuckled.

I turned and pulled into the car park. I found a spot and parked up. I turned the engine off and looked at Jake.

"So, this is it. School time." I laughed and got out of the car.

I waited until Leah and Jake had got out and then locked the car. I stood next to Jake with Leah at my other side as we began to walk in.

"People are staring." I said quietly.

"Mhmm they are." Leah replied.

I looked over at Jake, he was glaring over to his side. I looked at what at, and I saw a short guy with spiky brown hair eying me up and down.

I nudged Jacob. "Jake."

He looked over at me so I looked over at the spiky haired guy and smiled at him. "What are you doing?" Jake asked me.

"I thought this was what you wanted. Other guys, remember?" I smirked and waggled my fingers at Spiky as we went past.

"Hmm." was all Jake said.

* * *

We had got all of our schedules and things and were ready for our first class. Mine was Math, Jacob's was Literature, and so was Leah's. I had Biology second period with Jacob. Not with Leah, though.

"I'll see you guys later then." I said.

"Yeah, see you in Bio." Jake smiled.

"I'll see you, I don't know, later." Leah laughed softly.

"Okay, bye." I walked away from them, turned around a little and waved.

I watched until they turned and walked away until I turned back around. I wasn't looking when I did and bashed right into someone.

"Jeez, sorry." I looked at them. It was a guy, he was black and was wearing a big blue hoodie and a baseball cap on backwards.

"Oi eh that's fine." he said and I smiled at his accent. I didn't know what it was but I liked it. "You new, right?" he asked me.

"Oh, yeah, how'd you know?"

"I ain't never seen you 'round before. I know a lot of peoples 'ere."

I chuckled, it was weird talking to someone with the accent he had. "Oh, okay."

"What's your name?"

"Nessie."

"Nessie...what, like the Loch Ness Monster?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess. It's not my real name but I prefer it."

"So, what is your real name?" he asked.

"Renesmee. I know it's weird. It's my two grandma's names put together." It felt weird calling them grandma's. I mean, they were technically. But I didn't call them it.

"That's cool, yo. I'm CJ. So what's spinnin'?"

"Spinning?" I laughed.

"Yah, I like makin' words up. You'll get used it, everyone else is." he smiled. "But yeah what's spinnin', basically just what's up?" he chuckled.

She smiled. "Nice. Not much just going to Math."

"Wait, who you got?"

I looked at my schedule. "Um...Mr Jenkins."

"Oi eh me too. So let's go, Nezzers."

I chuckled at the nickname and smiled. At least I'd made one friend. Even if he was kind of...weird. But I liked weird.

* * *

**A/N: Woop done!  
Thanks for all the reviews, and please review again, makes my day, completely[x**


End file.
